


Summer Camp = Lost

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Kon and Bart are college roommates and Cassie, Tim, and Kara decide to visit one weekend. Leaving their non-hero college friend very out of the loop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the first two lines of dialogue popped into my head and then I started thinking of how the core four would act around non-hero friends and then I thought of them hanging out at each others colleges and then it spiraled and this happened.

“You sound like a pretentious dickwad.”

“No, I sound like a pretentious know-it-all.” Tim corrected.

Kon rolled his eyes, “Like that’s any better.”

Tim shot him a glare, his _you’re lucky I like you and put up with this crap_ glare as opposed to his _I know where Batman keeps the Kryptonite so don’t make me use it_ glare so Kon knew he was fine. Then again, when he and Bart had invited Cassie, Tim, and Kara to spend the weekend at school with them he kinda assumed this would happen. A lot. Next to him Bart just giggled. His roommate was so excited he was practically buzzing. Scratch that, he _was_ buzzing. 

“I’m Kara, Conner’s cousin and his girlfriend’s roommate.” Kara stretched out her hand and smiled at Cody, Kon and Bart’s friend who had joined them in meeting the visiting trio at the parking lot.

“Nice to meet you,” she replied with a smile.

“Sooo… I was promised a tour?” Cassie said with a goofy grin and a quirked eyebrow.

“And a tour you shall have!” Bart called, barely containing his superspeed he linked his arm through Cassie’s and started pulling her out of the parking lot. She laughed and tried to keep up while the other four exchanged glances and shrugs before following them.

The two boys, with the help of Cody, gave their friends a tour of campus ending at their small, barely off campus apartment. “Ta-da!” Bart called as he flung his arms out, showing off the small kitchen/living room/dining room. “So the bathroom is this door,” he said pointing the door directly to his left. “Then that’s Kon’s room and the other one is mine! Cassie you get to bunk with your boyfriend cause you’re gross.” He wrinkled his nose in their general direction and the gathered college students laughed. “Kara gets the couch and Timmy an air mattress on my floor!”

“Well I guess since you all made it to casa de la Kent/Allen safely I’ll be heading out.” Cody turned around and grabbed the door handle as Kon called out.

“Why don’t you stay? We’re gonna make a metric crap ton of food and play cards against humanity until the wee hours of the morning. I’ll sleep on the floor and you can share with Cassie.”

“I actually brought my own air mattress cause I wasn’t sure you guys had one.” Tim added helpfully.

Kon coughed “boy scout” before turning back to Cody. “Please?”

She scrunched her lips in consideration before shrugging, “Aw hell. Why not?”

Kara and Bart were taking turns at the stove, cooking whatever they could think to make with the ingredients available while Cassie and Cody ferried the finished food to the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tim and Kon had gathered desk chairs and the beanbag from Bart’s room to circle the low table and were now rummaging between the alien and speedster for utensils, plates, and cups.

Once the coffee table was overflowing with an odd assortment of pancakes, waffles, tacos, cheesesteaks, individual yogurts, fruit snacks, mac and cheese, and brownies they all raced to a chair. Kon claimed the middle section of the couch, between Cody and Cassie. Kara and Bart each claimed one of the desk chairs leaving Tim saddled with the beanbag chair.

“You know, we never have these problems at my house,” he said as he tried to rock forward enough to grab a fruit snack pouch.

“You also have like a gazillion some siblings and literally everyone uses your house as a revolving door at this point. Oh, and your dad’s a billionaire.” Cassie sassed him but the grin on her face betrayed the malice of her tone.

Tim glared, the _why do I even have you as a friend? I put up with enough of this from my siblings and Steph_ glare, and munched menacingly on what appeared to be a bright blue Scooby-Doo gummy.

“Oh puh-lease,” Kara said with a laugh. Your brother was scarier when he had a mullet!”

“Well duh. He had a mullet.” Tim said, eyes wide like it was obvious.

Kon laughed, “Pics or it didn’t happen. Cody here has no idea what we’re talking about.”

Tim scrolled quickly on his phone before passing it to Cody. “This is my oldest brother during his ‘rebellious college years’,” Tim said with air quotes and a barely contained smile.

Cody sputtered into her glass of milk, “No. No way. That’s… That’s not natural.” She passed the phone back, eyes wide.

“Nah. It happened. I remember it. Vividly. I actually don’t think I could ever forget that…” Bart trailed off with a shudder.

“And then there’s his other highly questionable fashion choices from that time.” Cassie laughed as she twirled her fork for emphasis.

“I actually don’t think I want to know.” Kon laughed and patted Cody on the back. Her wide eyes made him believe the mullet was more than enough. Not like they could really explain Discowing to her without outing themselves anyway.

“That’s ok. Clark, Conner’s older brother, had one almost as bad for a while there too.” If possible Cody’s eyes widened further and Kara launched into the highly detailed and embarrassing story.

By the end the other girl could only shake her head in disbelief. Swallowing her pancake she asked a question, “So how did y’all actually meet. I mean, you two are related-” using her fork she gestured between Kara and Kon “- but I don’t get the rest and you’ve never actually told me the story.”

The four friends glanced between each other and shared matching shrugs. As one they said “summer camp.”

Cody just shook her head, “God that explains so freakin much. I’m also gonna be completely lost for the rest of the night aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” “Pretty much.” “Sorry.” Came the responses.


End file.
